Gold or Bust
by kdaniel
Summary: A suggested story about what might happen if Kim were to join the first cheerleading olympic team. Do you think she will win with her teach record with competitions? this is a one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed.

This story was a suggestion to me by joebev910, Thank You for your suggestions!

Gold or Bust

"I can do anything! I can definitely do this…" Kim speaks into the mirror she is prepping at. She finishes pulling her hair back into two separate strands and begins to braid her hair into a flat braid. After she wraps her hairband around the end of the braid she wraps the braid into a bun and places hairpins to keep it in place. Instead of her wearing her typical apparel when facing a challenge she was wearing a black changshan tunic and pants.

Kim walks out of the locker room and preps for her first fight for the Kung Fu gold medal in this years Summer Olympics. She had already acquired 5 gold medals in various gymnastics events and was hoping to earn her 6th. Her opponent approaches as well and both contestants step onto the mat. The referee covers all the rules and both acknowledge they understand.

Kim steps into her mantis style opening move while her opponent returns a crane style opener. The ref blows his whistle and the challenger takes off towards Kim and launches a kick that she quickly blocks and strikes their leg in return. Kim then takes the advantage and roundhouse kicks the legs out from the man opposite her bringing him down on the mat hard. He hits his head stunning him while Kim straddles him and brings a fist down to punch him in the jaw but stops just short of hitting her mark and holds.

The whistle blows signaling Kim was the clear winner causing her to hop off the man and offer a hand to help him up. "That was spankin' your really good!" she says to the man as he takes her hand and stands up. "You certainly live up to your reputation ma'am" he says as he bows to Kim and she does likewise.

The judges off to the side take everything in from the intro to the fight and the good sportsmanship of withholding a winning strike and then helping the opponent to his feet after winning. After some deliberation they show the scores for Kim: 9.9, 9.1, 8.8, 9.4, 9.8 giving an average score of 9.4.

"Kim Possible with a score of 9.4 takes the gold by only a fraction of a point she has done it!" the announcer says as Kim is given an additional medal for her collection.

"Only one left to get I HAVE to have the gold for cheerleading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One person sat in the crowd pouting as everyone else was cheering for the very first cheerleading Olympic event since being approved. The brunette sat their arms crossed, "Why did they pick her over me for this… obviously they are losers."

Kim joined the squad that was recently assembled from the best across the country. However she was agreed upon to be the captain for the National team so the pressure was on. The team takes their places and gets ready for the music to start. She starts to feel beads of sweat along her hairline and palms getting clammy as everything rides on the next 3 minutes. The team had decided to go with 'Any way you want it' (Journey) for its upbeat nature and familiarity.

The music starts and all 8 ladies start shaking their pompoms close together then blow their arms outward to get the crowd cheering again. Each girl moves out making a circle and start performing al moves in synchronization. Kim starts gyrating her hips and waving her arms forward to back then moving them straight out to her sides then back in repeating this several times. Then she drops into a split then scissors her legs back closed forcing herself into a backhand spring then ruffles her pompoms again. Each girl then does multiple pinwheel kicks back towards then center and upon reaching the center pivots and does a front handspring back towards the outside and gyrate again getting the crowd amped. To finish the routine all the girls start forming a pyramid with Kim standing out in front of them.

Kim then does back handspring into two cartwheels and finishes by pivoting 90 degrees into a backflip up to the top of the pyramid arms extended out. Her heart is pounding out of her chest and she is short on breath as they hold the position then dismount. The judges hold up their scores for all to see: 9.9, 9.7, 9.1, 9.6, 9.9.

"That's gonna be a tough one to beat folks we may have our first cheerleader gold medal winners right here!" the announcer riles the crowd in anticipation. Several more teams from around the world take their turns as the woman from Middleton sit there watching every move hoping she was good enough after a couple hours the last team finishes. And gets their scores which is close but not close enough.

"Ladies and gentleman the globe over we have our 1st cheerleading Olympic event winners! The winning team is… drum roll please…. Brrrrrrrrummmmm Team US led by none other than Kim Possible!" the crowd goes wild even a certain brunette claps and nods her head in acknowledgment of the achievement.

"Well looks like I hit lucky number 7," says Kim holds up her newest medal addition along with all of her previous medals. "I'm Kim Possible and I… I can do anything!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what did you guys think of this one-shot? I received a suggestion for Kim to win a gold medal and thought this was a good way of going about doing it, do you agree? let me know in a review to see if there are any improvements you would like to see. as always thanks for reading! also my next story should be posting soon "Edge of Sanity" a noir inspired piece, stick around to find out more.


End file.
